Blanket Burrito
by JustAnotherAuthor-Not
Summary: "Well, now we gotta start over," Alex said sitting up quickly, making him suck in a breath as she squashed his stomach. "Get up," she commanded having slid off the bed. She was now standing above him on the floor, an angle Magnus was not used to seeing. Unsurprisingly, he found her strangely cute from this angle, as well as every other.


Mallory sighed, the boys were apparently too lazy to get up and ask Alex and Magnus if they wanted to join the rest of their floor to watch a movie. So, being the decent person she was, she decided to go and get them. She raised a hand to knock on Alex's door but paused as the muffled voices of Magnus and Alex drifted through.

"No Magnus it doesn't go there." Alex's voice sounded out of breath.

"Ow, oh Alex that hurts." She could hear Magnus groan out.

"You have to keep your hand here," Alex instructed. Sounding just as bossy muffled through the door as she would have had Mallory been standing next to her. "Okay, now go in."

Mallory had always assumed Alex would be the top in their relationship but in any case, that was definitely more than enough information than she had ever wanted to know about the pair's love life. She decided it best to leave them to their activities. Her and Halfborn had been walked in on their fair number of times because the oaf always forgot to lock the door and it was awkward every time for everyone involved. So she walked back, with full intentions of telling the other two occupants of floor 19 what she had heard.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Alex lay flat on top of Magnus on her bed, holding tight to one side of a long blanket precariously wrapped around the pair.

"I don't think this is working," Magnus stated, looking up at Alex.

She had stormed into his room a few hours earlier with a mischievous glint in her eyes and a proposal, not that he had the option to say no.

"You're just bad at listening." Alex stuck her tongue out at him, accidentally licking his chin a little in the processes.

"Alex I can assure you this is more effort than anyone has ever put into a blanket burrito," Magnus deadpanned, too tired from the hours of work they had already put into this to come up with some sarcastic response.

"Well A) it's not just a blanket burrito, it's a _two-person_ blanket burrito. And B) that's because no one has ever tried to make the _most perfect_ two-person blanket burrito ever before." Alex responded matter of factly.

When they had started this Magnus's heart had sung. Alex wanted to cuddle with him? Alex wanted to spend time trapped in a tightly wrapped blanket, with him? It was kind of pathetic that even after all this time he still got so excited about little things like that. Not that he would ever change it for the world.

But they had been working at this for a good few hours already, Alex wouldn't let many breaks, they had to switch the blanket they were using at least 8 times in an effort to find the best one, and he was getting dizzy from all the rolling. They'd even fallen off the bed a few times but Alex insisted if it was going to be the _perfect_ blanket burrito they had to be on the bed. So, they kept at it, even if all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

As they were now it was perfect. Alex laying on top of him, flat on his chest giving him a nice comfortable weighted feeling. The blanket was snugly wrapped around them with some room to adjust for more comfort. And there was definitely something about Alex's bed that made it more comfortable than his, just thinking about it made his eyelids droop.

"C'mon bay leaf we can get this if you just follow my directions exactly."

Magnus snorted. "What? Bay leaf?" She always surprised him with new little nicknames.

"I was trying to think of a burrito filling to call you and guacamole is good for you," Alex explained as if it made all the sense in the world.

"Mallory already calls me Beantown, could have gone with that." Magnus pointed out, adjusting his arms so they were wrapped loosely around Alex instead of tight at his sides. It seemed he might actually get his break.

"Yeah but the beans are also too good for you, you take the bay leaf out."

For a second he was worried that she'd make him move his arms, as she began to shift her body, making as if to get off and start again, but she just adjusted to snuggle in closer to him, finding a more comfortable position on top of him.

"Definitely not because I'm bae?" Magnus laughed, exhaustion making him brave.

"Definitely not, you failed at a simple task." Alex made room to poke him in his side, making him lurch up and completely destroy any lasting tightness of the blanket wrapped around them.

"Oh, c'mon we were close that time!" Alex glared at him.

"You poked me!" Magnus defended, before swallowing as her glared worsened. He hoped she wouldn't decide that making the perfect blanket burrito would be easier if he were headless.

"Well, now we gotta start over," Alex said sitting up quickly, making him suck in a breath as she squashed his stomach. "Get up," she commanded having slid off the bed. She was now standing above him on the floor, an angle Magnus was not used to seeing. Unsurprisingly, he found her strangely cute from this angle, as well as every other.

He didn't really want to move, but he also really didn't want to lose his head.

"Reset the blanket." Alex continued giving him orders, he continued doing as he was told but swore to himself this would be the last time they did this that night, unfortunately, he had said the same thing the last 7 attempts.

There were worse forms of eternal punishment, he did get to cuddle and be in very close quarters with Alex. She had asked _him_ of all people to accomplish this "romantic" task with her, so at this point, even if he'd rather just get to the cuddling and sleeping part of this plan, there were very big positives to it all that kept him somewhat compliant. He wasn't yet ready to just give up and let her behead him. Coming back tomorrow and getting over tonight seemed like more effort than just letting Alex have her fun.

"Wait this time leave a little more blanket hanging over the edge," Alex said, stroking her chin in thought.

He did just that.

"Good, good, now lay down I'll get on top."

Magnus felt a light dusting of red settle on his cheeks, it wasn't the first time that night she had said that but every time it sent him spiraling. Thankfully, either she chose to ignore it or didn't realize. He laid down on his back at the very edge of her bed.

"Wait I got it!" Alex's eyes lit up.

"What?" Magnus said propping himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"You should hang half off the bed too!"

"What?" He responded dumbly.

"Like this." Alex came up to his side and grabbed his hips pulling him toward herself until half of his back was off the side of the bed and he had to struggle to stay on.

"This is very uncomfortable."

"Good. it's punishment for you sucking at this," Alex said as she began to climb on top of him.

Her legs fell as flat as they could on either side of him, one having to bend and cling against him off the bed. He had the thought that maybe they would have an easier time making the perfect two-person blanket burrito if she shapeshifted into a koala instead but decided not to say that out loud. Alex used one hand to grab the hem of the blanket that hung off the bed and rest it on top of their bodies, handing the edge for him to hold.

"Hold onto that tight but don't pull!" She warned, not for the first time blaming it on how clumsy and heavy-handed he could be.

Magnus did his best to listen, it was hard, what with_ Alex Fierro_ lying comfortably on top of him giving him orders.

He was also exhausted, and no longer wanted to move in any way shape or form, but you don't really tell Alex no, at least he didn't.

"Okay, good, now," Alex said, slotting herself tightly against him. "We're gonna flip."

Before he could fully process what she had said, Alex locked her legs and arms against his sides and turned them so that now he lay flat on top of her, blanket wrapped tightly around them.

"Yes!" Alex cheered, "best we've gotten so far."

"Good, can we stop now." Magnus was fighting to keep his head raised so he didn't just smash his face against hers like he'd been hoping she'd do for quite a while now. In truth, that was probably the real reason he had kept messing up.

"No, we have more blanket to go Mango!"

And with that, she spun them again. It was very cute how excited she got, also very intimating how easily she flipped them.

"Okay, last turn," Alex said calculating how much space they had as she turned to look at the other side of the bed, they were very close to the edge but still had just a little bit of blanket left to go.

She flipped them again, Magnus could feel they were teetering dangerously close on the edge seconds before -BANG! He felt his back hit the floor.

"Ow." Magnus groaned, the blanket offered very little padding to his back. Not for the first time he was thankful for einherji powers and the magic of Valhalla.

"Gosh Darnit!" Alex exclaimed, lifting her head up. "We were so close! We have to start again," she said with a sigh and began to try and wriggle out.

"We did a pretty good job, other than you know, falling on the floor," Magnus said, also trying to wriggle his way out of the blanket, they were trapped well.

"Yeah." Alex tried removing her arms, he could feel her fingers curl against his body but that's about as much movement as either of them could make. "Like I said, so close."

"Wait Alex-" Magnus stifled a laugh as he lurched up from her tickling him.

She stopped.

"Wait, if that didn't undo this then we're pretty stuck together." Alex frowned up at him.

"Is that really so bad?" Magnus asked after a quiet heartbeat, his face turned red as he asked the question.

The silence made his heart sink.

"No." Alex finally admitted, resting her head against him.

He didn't even mind the way her hair tickled his face. At long last, as Magnus had wanted for hours, they fell asleep.

And that was how Halfborn found them the next morning, having barged into the room to make fun of them for their "wild night" that Mallory had told them about.


End file.
